The Millennium Bracelet
by Dark Dragon Mistress
Summary: Vi's come to visit and she seems to be falling for Malik. A mysterious person is trying to steal Vi's Millennium bracelet and she beginning to like Malik?
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer:I DON"T OWN ANYTHING BUT MYSELF!!! SO DONT SUE ME!!!!  
  
Well this is my first fanfic so don't be surprised if it was horrible. I'm not so good with vocabulary either. Some of the ending I got from my good friend Marlene. You should all go and read her stories. *Saiyan Moon Goddess* she has wonderful stories and you should go check them out. Well I hope you enjoy and r&r and maybe give me some ummmm flames so I know what I'm doing wrong. Well enjoy and if you like it I'll update it.  
  
Now to the story. (^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Everyone, I forgot to tell you that my cousin has somehow gotten psychic powers, try not to get her mad or the next thing you know you can end up in another dimension." Yugi explained, "Hopefully when she comes she will tell us how she got them"  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop* (O.O)!!!  
  
Everyone was gathered at the airport to pick up Yugi's cousin.  
  
Just then the announcer came on the loudspeakers. (intercom)  
  
"Flight number 453b from Hawaii, America is now arriving"(a/n I know nothing about airports.  
  
Everyone looked toward the entrance that the people were going to come out.All the people that came out had dark tans that made Malik look like he belonged with them, but then again what did you expect people from Hawaii to look like?  
  
Then walked out a girl looking different from the rest. She looked Asian and she didn't have a tan as dark as the others. She wore a short black skirt with a purple shirt with a dragon on it. Most of the other people that came out wore bright colors with flowers.  
  
Yugi ran quickly to her before she could wander of and get lost. He grabbed her by the hand and puller her to where the others were.  
  
" Damn Yugi. Why so rough with a pretty girl like her?" Joey exclaimed  
  
Everyone sweatdropped from that comment. Well that was Joey for you.  
  
"Hehe well she always tends to get lost easily and she's quite fast. So I had to get to her quickly." Explained Yugi  
  
"Yugi! I don't get lost that easily. You should've seen how quickly Altair got lost."  
  
Yugi grimaced at the thought. Altair was his other cousin and even though he was a toddler, he's quite fast.  
  
" Well lets get going before Yami Malik comes out and tries to eat us out of hunger." Yugi said *everyone sweatdropped*They left early in the morning and didn't have time to get breakfast.they had been standing there for nearly four hours because the flight was delayed. They then left and went to go pick up her bags at the baggage pick-up center.  
  
"There's one of my bags! There's another one. Another one!"  
  
"Damn how many things do you need practically need?!?!?"(-_-) Complained Bakura  
  
He had come out earlier to see what was all the excitement about.  
  
"Oh shit how are we gonna get all these bags into Yugi's car and her in there and us." Said Joey picturing them all squished up in a tiny car.(a/n Yugi now has his drivers license because he's 16)  
  
"Well looks like she's gonna have to ride with someone else." Yugi suggested.  
  
They all came by themselves besides for Joey, Yugi, Ryou/Bakura and who knows what would happen if Malik was together with the pharaoh for over 5 minutes. They then all headed out to the parking lot to decide who she would ride with.  
  
"Well she can't go with me because I have her bags. Can one of you please let her ride with you?" Yugi asked  
  
"She can't go with me because I already have Serenity riding with me." said Tristen half on his motorcycle.  
  
Everyone then turned and stared at Malik standing watching everyone on his motorcycle.  
  
"Oh no She is not riding with me! No way in the seven hells is that weakling is gonna ride with me!" yelled Malik.  
  
"I' am not a weakling!" yelled Vi  
  
"Like you can do anything with that puny body of yours?!" asked Malik angrily  
  
Everyone started scooting away remembering what Yugi said about Vi being a psychic.  
  
Vi then pulled a katana out of nowhere and placed it right next to Malik's neck.  
  
"You would be best off not to get me mad unless you want to be decapitated" said Vi coldly.  
  
Malik: (O.O) u-Uh-uh o-o-ok.  
  
She just threw the sword up and it disappeared  
  
(O.O)!!! Everyone jus stood there staring at the magically armed girl in fear and surprisement.  
  
He then jumped on his bike then motioned to the seat behind him.He handed her a black helmet then she jumped on behind him then wrapped her arms around his slim waist.  
  
"Hold on" was all he said before speeding off toward the game shop  
  
Everyone followed far behind them in their own vehicles. 


	2. At the Game Shop

DDM:Hi Everybody! Well I'm happy to see that some people liked my story even thought I onli got about 5 reviews *sweatdrop* Well lookie what I got. * drags ryou and malik over * I got YGO clones!!! (^_^)  
  
Ryou: Hi!!!! (^_^) /)  
  
Malik: hmph I don't know how I ended up like this.Me, the holder of the millenium rod Stuck with a crazy person like her. (-_-)  
  
DDM: oh stop whining. You should be happy you didn't get stuck with my cuzin.  
  
Malik: (O.O)  
  
DDM: Heh thought so. =P Well lets get on with the story.Ryou please read the disclaimer.  
  
Ryou: Okies ^_^ well DDM does not own YGO or anything else but herself and her clones. She made them herself amazingly SO DON'T SUE HER!!!  
  
DDM: thanks Ryou.*hugs Ryou* Well R&R ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Geez Malik did you really have to speed like that? You could have ran over someone or even worse killed them." moaned Vi.  
  
"Well then they shouldn't have been in my damn freakin way should they?" he answered annoyed.  
  
She had gotten to home quicker thanks to Malik's amazing skills on his bike. It's a wonder how they didn't get a ticket. They had gotten in the game shop by Malik using his rod's magic to open the lock. Yugi's grandpa was on a trip to some game convention and wouldn't be back for awhile, so the shop was closed for now.  
  
Just then they heard the door open and numerous sounds of people heading toward the house part of the game shop.  
  
"Damn how does that guy get away with speeding like that? Last time I did that I got a big ass fine." They heard Joey say  
  
" Foreals that just ain't right." They heard Tristen say.  
  
Then they heard the doorknob turn the door swung open and in walked the YGO gang.  
  
"Damn Malik did ya really have to run off that quick with Yugi's cousin? You acted as if you liked her of something." Said Joey  
  
" *blush* Don't you damn me u sick lil puppy. I don't like anyone at all except maybe my sister nonetheless some girl I just saw." Scowled Malik  
  
"Hey its enough I have Seto on my back about that dog thing and I don't need another person breathing down my back." Replied Joey.  
  
"Hey cool it you guys we have some introductions to make you know." Tristen said.  
  
" Fine" said Malik and Joey, sending death glares at eachother.  
  
"Hi my name is Vi. I'm from Hawaii from America and I just came to visit my cousin Yugi." Vi explained. ^_^  
  
"Hi my name is Tristen and over there in the corner mumbling is Joey. *points toward the corner of the room*"  
  
" Hello my name is Ryou and over there trying to jump Malik is my yami Bakura."  
  
Everyone turns just in time to see Bakura jump on Malik trying to tear his head off. Malik blows it and takes out his rod and chases poor Bakura. Everyone scoots back as Bakura runs clinging on dear life. (O__o)  
  
"Hehe excuse me while I try to keep Malik from dismantling my yami" (-_-)  
  
"Okkkkkkk" was all that came out of Vi' mouth  
  
'are any of these people normal? What am I saying?!? They have yamis!'  
  
"Hi my name is Yami and I'm Yugi's yami"  
  
"Okies now that we have introduced ourself, we were all wondering how you got your psychic powers." Said Yugi  
  
"Oh well I got them when I was about 13.The source from all my psychic powers is my Millenium Bracelet.I got it when I was about 10 but the powers didn't come until I was 13" explained Vi ( A/N she's 15 in this story.)  
  
At the mentioning of the word 'millenium' all the yamis came out of their respective items to see what had to do with the millennium items. Bakura and Malik stopped in their tracks and came running over panting.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!THERE IS AN EIGTH MILLENIUM ITEM?!?" Everyone said in unision.  
  
"Yes it seems that this was to powerful and the pharoah had to keep it locked away from the other items in fear that it will be found. My mom bought it from a jewelry shop when she was in Egypt."  
  
"yes I remember making an extra item in request of my late wife." Said Yami  
  
"Yami, you had a wife?!?" Yugi said stunned  
  
"yes and she was the last. It's a long story and you don't need to worry about that" said Yami  
  
(O______o) ' if that was his late wife, how many wives did he have?!?!' was what the everyone one was thinking except for the yamis  
  
"Oh yea and I forgot to mention, telekinesis is also a power of the bracelet" Vi added  
  
Just then a crash was heard and everyone looked at the window and saw Mokuba hang half way out through in the window. ( I don't know if the game shop has a window besides for the rooms upstairs -_-) Everyone: (O______o)  
  
"Hi everyone!!! I just came to visit Yugi and you guys.^_^ its pretty boring at home since Seto's always working. Hey who is the new girl?" Said Mokuba.  
  
"Hi my name is Vi. I'm Yugi's cousin and I just came to visit him from Hawaii." Replied Vi  
  
"Oh Hi my name is Mokuba. I'm Seto's little brother. He's the CEO of Kaiba Corp." (^_^)  
  
"You mean he's the CEO of the biggest company here?!?!" asked an astonished Vi  
  
"Yep. Hey maybe you can come to my house someday and play with me. I just got a new game for my ps2." said a proud Mokuba  
  
"Sure no problem I'll come by sometime this week. Okies?" said Vi  
  
"Okies. Hey Yugi you're lucky to have a nice cousin like her." Said a happy Mokuba.  
  
He was happy that he finally had a friend to play with besides his other ones from school. They always seem to want to come to his mansion just to brag about how they got to go inside the mansion of the CEO of the biggest campany around.  
  
"Ummm Mokuba I think you should get out of the window and into the house." Suggested Serenity.  
  
'Huh opps I didn't even notice I was hanging out the window. Hehe"  
  
Everyone then jumped on the couch and whoever didn't have a place had to either lean next to a couch or find somewhere else to sit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
DDM: Well I hope you liked that chapter. (^_^)  
  
Tea: Hey how come Mokuba gets to be in the story and I'm not even mentioned yet?  
  
DDM: Because I don't need you yet so stop whining before I kill u off in the story.  
  
Tea: (O.o)  
  
Mokuba: =P  
  
DDM:Oh yea Everyone I have presents!!! If you want any you better get your ass here!!!"  
  
Yami Malik: Tsk Tsk such a bad mouth  
  
DDM: shut up you deformed spirit or your not getting anything.  
  
Y/M: Ahhh! Sorry I won't mess with you anymore!!! I just want my present!!! ' Well I guess I shouldn't be complaining I'm just as bad. Bwahahahha'  
  
DDM: Everyone here?  
  
Everyone: Yes!  
  
DDM: Ok well since I you guys are now joining me in my stories I thought I would get you some things to keep all of you entertained. Bakura I got you a Flamethrower!!! * holds out flamethrower *  
  
Bakura: YAY!!! Now I can burn anyone who gets in my way!!! Muahahha!!!!* starts to walk towards Malik *  
  
Everyone: (O__O)!!!!  
  
DDM: All of you stay here till I give all the things out. * Bakura stopped in mid step*  
  
DDM:Malik katana. ^_^ And if you want to learn how to use it I'll drag Kenshin here to teach you.  
  
Malik: oOoOO * smirks * get that red head here quick!!! I have some revenge to take.* glares at Bakura and they both hold up their weapons at eachother threatening to use it *  
  
DDM:Ryou I got you a special potion but you have to be careful with it!!!  
  
Ryou: Sugoi!!! It's a chibizing potion!!! Arigato Vi-chan!!! * looks at Malik and Bakura * I'm going to have fun with this. Hehehe  
  
Malik and Bakura: Ahhhh!!! Stay away from me Ryou!!!  
  
Yami: I wonder where he picking up bad habits from someone.  
  
Bakura: I'm so proud but i don't wanna be a chibi!!!  
  
DDM: Hehe well I'll give out the rest next time. See you next chapter!!!! ( ^_^) /)) 


	3. The Thief and New Mysterious Enemy

DDM: Hi everyone!!! I'm back. Well like I said, I'm going to pass out the rest of the presents. ^-^  
  
Y/M: About time. Its not easy to sit and wait that long!  
  
DDM: ok geez hold on while I go find it. * looks through a big pile of stuff* Found it!!! You get a month supply of candy.  
  
Y/M: * stares at the roomful of candy * (O.O) YEA!!!! This is what I call a present!!!!!! *Jumps in the room and stuffs candy into his mouth *  
  
Everyone: (O.O);;;  
  
DDM: well I'll leave him with that. Better be careful guys. You know how he is when he gets candy.  
  
(O.o)  
  
DDM: Well lets see... Yugi I got you a plushie.  
  
Yugi: Arigato Vi-chan!!!! It's a Dark Magician one too!!!! * hugs his plushie*  
  
Just then they heard a small voice.  
  
Chibi Bakura: Hewwo!!! * Chibi B. clinging onto Bakura*  
  
DDM: Well looks like Ryou finally tested it on someone. -___-  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHH!!! Ryou!!!!! How could you do this to meeeeeee!!!!???  
  
Ryou: MuAHAHAH Payback yami!!! Now where is that other baka.  
  
*Malik sticking his head from under the couch * Is he gone?  
  
Ryou: No!!!  
  
Malik: AHHHHHHHH!!!! What have I ever done to you?!?!  
  
Ryou: Nothing I just want you two to both have chibis!!! Come back here!!!! *chases Malik with a bottle of chibizing potion*  
  
Malik: AHHHHHHHH!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
*a big poof of smoke then they hear a little voice like chibi B.*  
  
Chibi: Hewwo!!! Hey lookie der a big me!!!! HI Me!!!!  
  
Malik: Oh ra help me..  
  
DDM: okkkkkkk. Well lets get on with the story. Lets see who should read the disclaimer.  
  
Chibi B.: Me!!!  
  
DDM: ok but are you sure you know how.  
  
Chibi B.: yep =) DDM does not own any ob da ygo gang she only owns her chibis and cwones. =)  
  
DDM: Thanx Chibi B. ^_^ that was a good job  
  
CHIbi B: Okies ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Well everyone should go home now. We do have school tomorrow." Said Yugi  
  
With that everyone left to go home and get some rest.Yugi went to get Vi's bags but then she stopped him.  
  
"You don't have to do that,I can do that myself."  
  
With a flick of her hand all the bags disappeared.  
  
(O.o) " oh yea I forgot u had the power of telekinesis." Said Yugi  
  
^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Near midnight someone snuck into their house.He went into Vi's room and started to look at her wrists to find her bracelet but she woke up.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!! Yugi!!! Yami!!! What the hell are you trying to do?!?!" Screamed Vi  
  
"Give me your millennium bracelet and no one gets harmed" the thief said holding up a dagger.  
  
Just then Yugi and Yami ran into the room  
  
" You hurt her at all and you'll have triple the pain!" Yelled an angry Yami.  
  
" You let her go you baka!" yelled Yugi  
  
The thief pulled his hand up and chanted something and Yugi and Yami were pinned to the wall.  
  
"That should hold you brats off till I get this girls millennium bracelet"  
  
" Your not getting anything you fucking bastard!!!" yelled Vi  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated and then she started glowing.She put her hands up and then the thief somehow started float in the air like there were ropes tied around him.She pulled her hands down and he floated in front of her.  
  
" Not you idiot. Why do you want my bracelet?" questioned Vi  
  
" That's none of your business bitch."  
  
*Slap* " don't you call me that of you'll be dead got that? Now did someone send you?"  
  
"No" he said 'help me master!'  
  
"No master huh. I can read minds too as a psychic. Since you even dare to lie I'll have to punish you harshly. Yami what should I do with this pathetic moron?"  
  
"Well there's always the Shadow Realm." Suggested Yami with a smirk.  
  
'Help me master they're going to send me to the shadow realm!'  
  
'You don't deserve to even be her you unworthy fool.' Said a hooded figure in a dark room faraway.  
  
" So it shall be. You may rot in the Shadow Realm for all eternity." Said Vi.  
  
She started chanting then he just disappeared with a scream.  
  
" We have a situation here.It seems there is someone after my cousin's millennium item.If they get it who knows what will happen." Said Yugi  
  
"Yes hikari. We have to keep and eye on her till we find out who this person is." Said Yami  
  
"I'll try to track this person out using my psychic powers.Right now lets go get some sleep.I don't want to fall asleep on my first day of school."  
  
They headed back to their rooms to sleep but none of them could sleep if they knew someone is out there to attack at anytime.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DDM: Sorry guy that that was such a short chapter. I haven't had much time to update now that my cousin is here.She's visiting from California. ^.^  
  
Malik: Ahhhhhh!!! Help me DDM!!! My chibi is tryin to make me play make- up!!! *clutching onto her shirt*  
  
DDM: Get off me you baka. Geez he's just your chibi and plus I think he's kyoote. =)  
  
Malik : He Is not cute!!!! Oh wait if he's not then that means I'm not.Never mind he is but help me!!!  
  
Chibi M. : Hewwo DDM!!! Big Me won pway wit me. Will you pway wit me?  
  
DDM: Sure ^_^  
  
Chibi M. : Yay!!! * jumped on her head and just sat there looking down at DDM *  
  
Yugi: Awwwww He's so cute. How could you not like your own chibi Malik?  
  
Malik: he follows you everywhere!!! I mean EVERYWHERE!!! You know what it feels like to get followed everywhere 24/7?!?!?!  
  
Yugi: Yes, you have a Yami. He follows you everywhere.  
  
Malik : but he stays in the rod. Besides for now. * looks at his yami munchin on a lot of candy* (O.O)  
  
DDM: C'mon lets go play DDR. You know how to play that right?  
  
Chibi M.: Nope but I can learn fast.  
  
Chibi B.: I wanna play too!!!  
  
DDM: okies you two can both play.  
  
Malik and Bakura: * phew * I owe you one DDM. Play with them for as long as you want.  
  
DDM: okies * Chibis* =P  
  
Ryou: Did you have fun with your chibis? * smirks*  
  
Malik and Bakura: NO!!!  
  
Bakura:' what have a I done to my hikari..'  
  
DDM: well see all of you next chapter. Bai Bai (^-^) /)) 


End file.
